Wounds
by Crimsonsan
Summary: Hawke is mortally injured, Anders becomes bitter during his battle to keep her alive, driving everyone else away, hoping he'll win her heart because of it. F!HawkeAnders F!HawkeFenris. Rated M For Violence, gore and possible future sexual content.
1. Fatigue

(Disclaimer: Dragon age: Origins and Dragon Age II belongs to Bioware. It contains my version of Hawke (O.C.))

_Wounds_  
>Chapter One<p>

"Why on earth would you want to create a mining business in a place which is infamous for being a breading ground for Dragons?" Muttered The rough looking Blonde Mage as his fingers scratched under his pony tail. "Its obviously an incredibly wise decision to make it in a place called the Bone Pit"

"He's Orleian" Sharply Replied the gruff voice of the Captain of the Guard. A Grin emerged across her lips.  
>The a giggle came from a petite and tattooed elf.<p>

"Ha! That explains it then" Anders responded.

"That Orleian is an absolute buffoon, however we do get our pay out of the silly twit" Added a slim, white haired Rogue, emerald eyes were laid on Anders as this powerful example of a woman spoke back at her party. Her soft pink lips opened to reveal pearly white teeth, a beautiful smile.

The Blonde Mage always thought that she looked her best when she was looking back at him even when she was swamped in tears and covered in blood as she held the corpse of her mutilated dead mother.

Justice would constantly remind him that she was just a distraction. Despite the fact that the part of him that lusted for cheap whores had disappeared when he merged with justice, his attraction to Hawke was different. He would almost swoon every time she came to his thoughts. If only she didn't have that small thing with the animal that is Fenris Three Years ago...

'Maybe he wants some excitement for his workers?" Sheepishly said Merrill, the bone idle Dalish Mage.

A sigh escaped the mouth of Aveline, the almost frightening structure of this Ginger woman was very suitable for her captain of the Guard post.  
>"Merrill, I don't think they want to be eaten by dragons, would you?"<p>

"Of course! I'd love to be eaten whole by one! I'd rip myself out of it obviously but I want to see what it looks like down there. See if Dragons get stomach ulcers or tumours to!" She smiled sweetly as if it was a normal thing to say.

The Party stayed quiet after that, an incredibly awkward silence until Hawke Spoke.

"Stomach Ulcers?" She began to giggle, that soft kind voice made Anders smile and laugh with her. "Why are you interested in a dragons stomach health?"  
>"Because they only eat meat, and its usually scorched right? And not cooked in the middle. Dragons must get all sorts of food poisoning!"<br>"You're an odd one Merrill you truly are" Anders responded.

Suddenly the moment was ruined.  
>"Dragonlings!" Aveline exclaimed, she drew her sword and large shield, passed the others and charged in to combat like a hurricane.<p>

The Champion drew her blades and pounced as fast as a Jaguar towards the Dragon spawn.  
>Every time she did that, Anders Heart would skip a beat, what if that's the last time he ever sees her charge in to battle? Or the Last time he ever sees her alive?<br>Him and Merrill swung their staffs from their backs and began to cast spells to eliminate the threat.

Hawke moved through the hoard, swiftly slitting throats, stabbing backs and eliminating the weak opponents quickly.  
>The Guard was a force of nature, her blade could cut ogres in half. She cut the heads of the older dragons and used her shield to defend against their fire.<p>

Merrill created a path of ice on the floor for Hawke to slide upon and cut more opponents. She Flipped backwards, landed and then jumped on the ice. She skidded at an incredible speed and in her path fell Dragonlings, bleeding in pools of blood.

Anders had enchanted their weapons and shot more spells at the larger dragons to ensure a constant amount of damage was being delivered to defeat these pests.  
>"Kill them all!" Shouted Hawke, "We need to draw out the Greater Dragon!"<p>

A huge roar was heard inside the cave as the last one fell.  
>"You'd better not try to get yourself swallowed, I don't want to treat acid burns today" Anders said to Merrill with a grin.<p>

"Oh... Ok then, I was looking forward to that" Muttered The strange elf.

"Follow me!" Beckoned Aveline "We can kick remaining Dragonlings off the cliff when we're fighting the Mother"

The four of them stood in a large span of sand, enough room to fight the beast.  
>Another roar blasted from the caves. They stood in silence, Hawke then nodded to Anders and Merrill who began to summon light magic to attract the beast. They shot it in the air, it acted like a flare and was incredibly hard to miss.<br>There was a large amount of tension, How big will this Bitch be?

"Here she comes" spoke Aveline as another roar was herd.

A huge purple mythical creature emerged from behind the hills, breathing a storm of fire towards the four. Merrill swiftly cast, green light appeared before them, shielding Them from being turned in to kebabs. Anders began to gather energy, a chill filled the air. Goosebumps raised from Hawke's skin, she clenched tightly on her blades and took a stance. Aveline copied and held her shield above her chest.  
>The fire hit but was deflected by the barrier.<p>

"Tire her out!" Shouted Hawke over the sound of the flames.

"Got it!" Replied a Focused Merrill.

After 10 minutes of the Dragon's hissy fit, it stopped breathing fire and appeared fatigued.

"Now!" Commanded Hawke.  
>The moment the barrier went down, the ice energy that Anders had been harvesting was unleashed upon the monster. It was momentarily frozen, Hawke and Aveline charged towards it. They began cutting at its legs. Hawke disappeared and back stabbed it. She jumped on the tail and ran up its spine while cutting through its scales and hitting some of its organs. Although right before Hawke reached the ribs the Dragon became reanimated and threw her off.<br>It was a fierce Bitch, compared to others they had faced, like in the deep roads.

The Mages supported the other two, They both commanded forces of nature to attack where Hawke made the wound. Anders delivered healing too and Merrill made sure their defences were up and increased their Attack.  
>The fight was hard for Aveline and Hawke. They were used to fighting bandits, Qunari and low lifes mostly, not huge Mythical creatures. Unfortunately Anders' Magic could not remedy fatigue.<br>Hawke Threw Aveline a temporary Fix, a stamina salve.  
>She caught it and jumped backwards from the fight, The warrior quickly downed the drink and went back in to battle. During this, the dragon had turned its attention on Hawke. It knocked her down but the Rogue threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared from sight. Lucky she did have such skill or she'd be Dragon bait about now.<p>

Anders hated it when she did that especially when she could be injured. He couldn't aim a healing spell at her when he couldn't see her.  
>The Stamina potion worked like a charm on Aveline. Her hits were stronger and she moved a lot more quickly. Aveline roared, it was even intimidating to the dragon.<br>The warrior jumped up and severed one of the dragons wings with her monstrous strength. It bellowed in pain.

"It can't fly!" Shouted Aveline with a proud grin upon her features. "Knock it off the cliff!"

Anders and Merrill began to use more offensive spells to push it towards the cliff side. Aveline's swings became more forceful she also used her shield to push it further back.  
>When it was close to the edge Merrill and Anders began to charge up a force spell as Aveline acted as a distraction.<br>Right before they unleashed their fury upon this now helpless creature, it swept its claw up and then stamped it down, it remained clenched however.  
>They were too distracted in killing it than to notice what it was doing.<br>Aveline jumped away and then the magic was released, and hurdled towards the dragon.  
>When it hit, it stumbled and then slipped. Going hurdling towards the ground and the small lake by it. It tried so hard to flap it wing but it was useless. This bitch was toast.<p>

There was a moment of silence as Aveline looked back at the mages with the look of satisfaction. She smiled and walked towards them.  
>Merrill skipped slightly forward towards Aveline before Anders Asked plainly...<p>

"Where's Hawke?"  
>Merrill turned around and shrugged.<p>

"She disappeared when Aveline drank the Stamina potion" Spoke Merrill blankly.

"Hawke?" Aveline shouted out in to the vast emptiness of the blood stained sand.  
>No answer.<br>The look on Anders face was grim.

"How long can She stay invisible?" Asked Aveline.

"Her Record is 5 minutes" answered Merrill. "She should have appeared by now... Oh no..." Merrill's hands covered her mouth in realisation.  
>Anders knew exactly what she was thinking. He Suddenly went in to a sprint towards the cliff side.<br>He stopped right before and looked down. There was the corpse of the dragon, laying on its side. Blood steamed in to the river, it was a horrific sight. One of its claws had bore blood, but with no cut. A meter away from the claw was Hawke, she was standing but had a severe limp and crimson tears streamed from her back, leaving a trail which looked like a red velvet carpet.

"Hawke!" Screamed Anders. He made his way down the cliff from a path not far away.

Hawke carried on limping. Her eyes looked empty and her hair tie had snapped, letting credibly long hair blowing in the wind. The ends were stained with blood. It had began to drip from her arms and from a cut on her previously perfect face. Tears streamed down her cheeks, they were grey and purple, her make up had mixed with them.

Anders had raced down the cliff, with Aveline and Merrill not too far behind.

He got to her.

"Hawke...?" Her eyes reflected none of her personality, as if she was empty, she just carried on shuffling until she collapsed before him. The Mage caught her and held her up by holding her by the shoulders. He felt the immense amount of blood on her back and winced.

"Oh shit"he whispered and put his fingers to her neck. Hardly a pulse.  
>He then swept her off her feet, by moving his arm under her knees and holding her back gently.<p>

"We have to get her back to Kirkwall!" He shouted to Aveline, trying to hold back tears, trying to be brave, to be her chevalier. He'll be her hero for once.

**(I Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'm a little rusty but i aim to use some WD40 ;3. THANK YOU for reading, please comment, i'm open to suggestion)**


	2. Savant

Chapter 2

Despite being a talented Savant, Sandal was a child at heart, a very simple youngster who still thirsts for a little bit of silly fun away from his profession.  
>Crouched like a little shrew he tiptoed through the hallways of the Hawke Estate. Book cases and tall windows loomed over him, as if trying to intimidate the small fearless dwarf.<br>He was up to something.

The sneaking boy was caught in the vision of Bodahn, Sandal's adoptive father. The older dwarf smiled slightly, preferring to leave the boy to his fun.  
>He watched as The savant sneaked behind a large specimen of a dog.<p>

"Doggie!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his small dwarven arms around Hawke's playful yet loyal Mabari War hound - Jasper.  
>The dog barked with what looked like a large playful grin on his face, he jumped around and pounced upon Sandal.<p>

Momentarily, Bodahn thought that Sandal finally cracked the Mabari in to biting him, but to his relief, he was just licking his face. Sandal seemed as if he was having lots of fun.  
>Bodahn smiled to himself, sighing and then turning around to tend to the letters that Hawke had received.<p>

His eyebrows were narrowed to see a letter from the chantry, their 'noble' stamp affixed to the envelope. It baffled him that they'd ask for Hawkes help since they confined Her sister Bethany.  
>But whether or not she would help them was Her decision. Bodahn never understood why they would imprison Mages, they possessed such amazing power. In Orzammar, dwarves would stand in awe in the presence of magic since they're not so gifted.<br>The dwarf's line of thought was stopped when he realised the time. The Master's usually home around this time for dinner. As a Manservant, Bodahn was committed to making sure Hawke Ate at least two meals a day, dinner being the essential. Despite all her duties as a champion, everyone needs rest.  
>The sound of laughter suddenly stopped. The Mabari jumped up away from sandal and gazed upon the main door for a few seconds.<p>

"Whats the matter Doggie?" Sandal spoke slowly, upset that his fun had to come to a stop.  
>Jasper began to pout, he rushed towards the door then began to bark and whimper at the same time.<p>

A silence swept across the dwarves. The sound of fast footsteps and the clink of metal came to Bodahn's ears, he feared the worse.  
>The door swung open, there was a large bang as it hit against the wall and Jasper's barks became louder.<p>

"Bodahn!" Shouted a deep female voice.  
>He came in to the view of the door and storming in to the Estate was Aveline.<p>

"Y-Yes ma'am, how can I be of-" he spoke politely before he was cut off.

"Hawke's injured" The guards woman spoke as she took her shield and sword from her back and put it down. She seemed rather calm about it, however, this is Aveline, Bodahn was prepared for the worse.

"...Ok, i'll get clean towels and things" He spoke slowly, trying to be calm. He examined her, she appeared to be in bad shape herself.  
>"Good" She exhaled and made her way towards the stairs. "She'll be here soon, I trekked in front to prepare you".<p>

"Very well, thank you Captain" She had already made her way upstairs.  
>Jasper continued to bark, he seemed worried, but what do you expect? Mabaris are smart creatures.<p> 


	3. Poison

Chapter 3

It was like the calm before the storm. Aveline had prepared Hawke's room with Bodahn. There was a stack of white towels and clean sheets located on the shelves above the bed. A box of Lyrium bottles was located by the side of the bed to keep the healer's magicka up. The fire was cracking and the Dog was barking, the atmosphere was incredibly tense.  
>Sandal had been sent to his room to avoid him getting in the way too, he couldn't fold Lyrium in to a wound that was for sure.<p>

The Mabari has resorted to scratching at the door now, he so desperately wanted to seek out his hurt chosen master. Yet there was nothing he could do.  
>The door finally swung open.<p>

"Stay with me!" Anders shouted at the limp, blood ridden body of Hawke. He placed her on to the floor, put his fingers to her neck. His eyes were wide open as he began to perform CPR."Merill, Shock her when I say, ok?"

The frightened Elf nodded as she began to tear up.

"Now" Anders swiftly moved away as Merill's fingertips shot an electrical charge from them to her chest, it surged through the champion's body.  
>Anders put his fingers to her pulse again and listened to her breathing.<p>

"She's back". He swiftly picked her up.  
>As they jogged towards to stair way, Hawke's temporary bandages were giving way, letting more blood to seep from her wounds, staining the carpet.<br>Anders rushed in to the main bedroom, a gasp came from Bodahn's mouth. This was the worse state he'd ever seen Hawke in.

"What on earth happened?" The Dwarf appeared to be calm, I'd be a lie if he said he wasn't deathly worried about losing their mistress.  
>Anders put Hawke on to the bed and turned her on to her front. Him and Merill began to undo the belts that kept her Armour together.<p>

"A Dragon Managed to get a hold of her when she was invisible" Aveline told him.  
>Once her armour was removed, Anders cut her under clothing, to reveal a huge scratch mark across her back, it was deep, and bleeding uncontrollably.<br>Anders grabbed cloth and disinfection potions, he put his hand on Hawke's Shoulder.

"OK Ingrid," He used her first name out of pity, "This is going to hurt".  
>He began to pour the liquid on to her wound, A scream escaped her lips.<br>Merrill rushed to Hawke's face.

"I'm sorry" She spoke and then placed cloth in her mouth to muffle her screaming. Tears were streaming down her face.  
>Anders then placed the cloth down on to the wound.<p>

"You two should leave" He spoke to the Dwarf and the Knight.

"What? Why?" Asked Aveline.

"Just go!" He snapped at them, loudly over Hawke's muffled screams.  
>Aveline's eyebrows narrowed and she stormed out, with Bodahn not too far behind. The door was closed behind them.<p>

"Sshhh, it's ok, you're going to be ok" Merrill attempted to comfort Hawke through the pain.  
>Anders lifted the blood stained sheets to expose the wound.<p>

"Merrill, I'm going to need your help to draw out the poison", spoke the Healer, while he looked at Hawke's wounds.

"But I don't know how to heal, or anything like that" She spoke quickly, in a panic.

"I know, but I need to draw it before it kills her, i'll have to teach you". Merrill nodded, her hands were shaking as she held them over the wound. "Now, close your eyes" He spoke.

"You need to visualise the flow of blood and poison. Blood is thicker than the poison. Its like separating water and oil but harder"

"Y..Yes, I think I see it"

"Now, repeat what I do" Anders began to move his hands, as if he was pulling the poison out. Droplets of it began to raise from the wound and form together like a ball.  
>Hawke's screams became less and less. Till she became silent, she simply trembled.<br>They continued to use their magic until all the poison was taken from her blood stream.  
>Merrill looked down at Hawke with a concerned look upon her soft features.<p>

"Will she get through this?" The elf asked.

"Please leave, we're done," He immediately replied in an emotionless tone.

"No I want to stay, Anders" She stood her ground.  
>Anders gave her a cold, piercing glare, the first eye contract he'd given since Hawke was injured.<br>Merrill took a step back, seeing justice in his eyes.

"I have no use for you now, I will take care of the rest of her wounds" He continued.  
>The Dalish elf sighed.<p>

"I'll check up on you tomorrow, Ingrid" She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"How is she?" Aveline was at the other side of the door, by the banister.  
>She shook her head in reply and walked towards her.<p>

"It...Its not looking good"  
>Aveline placed a hand on her own forehead and looked up slightly.<p>

"Shit" She cursed, "I Suppose Anders kicked you out too?"

"Yeah, He's not taking this well, I hope that Justice doesn't get the better of him while he's tending to her wounds" Merrill replied, looking back at the door. "Will you tell Fenris?"

"He's bound to find out eventually, might as well tell him tomorrow morning" Aveline sighed and turned to leave. What a heart breaker Hawke was.

"Break it lightly to him, you really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of his thrown wine bottles" Merrill warned, following her to the exit.

(I Know, old lady name for my Hawke! Chapter 4 should be up very soon! I'm really happy to be writing again, it has expanded the world of DA2 for me! Thank you for reading, be a pal and leave a review!)


	4. Dignity

Chapter 4

The clock struck midnight.  
>Sweat dripped from Ander's nose, he'd been healing for 4 solid hours. Lyrium had been an aid in his fight to keep Hawke Alive.<br>The Dragon's claws had slashed deeply, severing muscle, flesh and worst of all, Spinal nerves. If the Rogue Warden did not have Veteran Healing experience, Hawke would have defiantly lost the use of one of her legs.

He had reached the point where he could stretch flesh to stitch together. Anders looked at Hawke's face, a cut on her countenance spoilt her previously flawless skin. He sighed, This wound and one on her arm were the only he really had the energy to tend to this evening.

"Why did this have to happen to you," He really hoped for a sarcastic reply from her, a reassurance that she would be absolutely fine, "Argh... Fenris is going to kill me" He spoke to himself.  
>The psycho of an elf would more than certainly blame Him for not looking out for her. "This is all my fault" He muttered to himself, he had to hold back tears as he reached in to a pouch on his belt.<p>

A sudden urge came over him, to simply leave. Justice or the spirit of Vengeance was telling him that she was just a distraction to what really mattered; disposal of the Circle.  
>He shook his head and banished the thought away, he couldn't leave her. She was all he really cared about.<p>

Anders pulled out a needle and some cotton. But he realised that This wouldn't be enough to even stitch one slash on her back. The wounds would have to be left exposed until he could get his hands on more cotton. It would be enough for one on her arm and face however.

The Mage took some bandages and dressed her huge wound, wrapping around her chest. He figured that leaving her dignity in tact was important, he respected her to the extent not to take a crafty peek at her breasts. Once he had finished, he cast one last spell upon it, a numbing one so he could lay her on to her back, it would be easier for her to breathe.  
>Hearing her inhale without problems soothed his soul and put his mind at rest.<p>

"Thank the maker" He muttered, sitting by her side. Tending to her wound on her upper right arm.  
>The bruising was a deep purple befriended with a bright yellow. She was going to be so sore when she woke up.<p>

Anders healed inside the wound so that the muscles would bond back together, giving her proper use of it when she recovered. He began to suture the flesh together, he was always good with delicate stitches. Something he was proud of, it should leave her scarless.

* * *

><p>Hour after hour passed, Anders was determined to keep an unblinking eye on Hawke's health, he disobeyed Justice's instructions to rest. He wasn't really being a complying host at all recently.<br>He had bandaged all of her wounds to be healed after he could get rest when someone else was sitting with her. One bandage around her right arm, one on her left leg, which he was certain was broken, the large one around her chest and back and lastly, a deep cut on her left hand.

The Mage had Stitched the cut on her face to be completely healed and to make her face untainted of an ugly blemish which he knew she'd resent.  
>Anders sighed and moved some of her pure white hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.<p>

"You're beautiful even when you pretty much just escaped death's grasp" He spoke softly, looking longingly into her closed eyes.

Sunlight hit her cheek as the sun rose over the walls of Kirkwall.  
>Anders looked over to the window, Dawn has finally arrived. The approach to daybreak had felt like days to him. He yawned and stretched his arms back.<br>It surprised him that Fenris hadn't shown up to brood yet. Thank the maker he hadn't yet.

The Mage exhaled loudly and stood up, walking towards to window. He Leant on the ledge and peered out in to Hightown.  
>The merchants had began to set up their shops already.<br>Keeping a close eye was Isabella. Obviously in act of getting her hands on either breakfast or a new pair of daggers.  
>He smiled slightly. The crafty rogue reminded him of a time where he could enjoy himself and a drink. Before Justice.<p>

As he watched her, he compared her to that of a feline. She casually sauntered towards a food stall and 'accidentally' bumped in to the stall vendor whom was holding a batch of fruit.  
>The merchant fell to the ground, dropping his goods on to the floor.<p>

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Isabella apologised, bending down to help him pick it all up.  
>Her plan was to distract him with her magnificent cleavage and it was working. He ogled at her breasts as she sneakily stole fruit and hid it from his view.<p>

"It-It's absolutely fine, don't you worry, I'll handle this" He grinned "You can go".  
>Isabella smiled sweetly and skipped away, Surprisingly not towards the estate.<p>

'Where on earth has she hidden that fruit?' The spectator wondered, he smiled to himself and turned around to look at Hawke. His grin slowly became riddled with sadness. It was upsetting that he couldn't jump in to bed and just hold her. There were consequences and someone would eventually find out and he still wasn't sure if she felt the same way...

**(Be a pal, Leave a review =] Thank you for reading!)**


	5. Bitter Beginnings

Chapter 5

Fenris not appearing made Anders assume that he'd either hadn't been told, or had decided that he didn't want to comfort Hawke. He believed the later since Fenris was obsessed with himself and his own 'wounds' as a slave.

It's just like the time when Hawke lost her mother, Leandra to the demented actions of a blood mage. It was Anders that went to see if she was OK, they even shared a moment that made him sure that they weren't just friends. Fenris didn't even go to give the 'all mages are the same' speech.  
>It was unclear to Anders whether or not Hawke was bitter about that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When he came to her bedroom door, she was sitting on the floor, still with her armour on, clutching her legs to her chest. The bright expression she usually wore was absent. Her hair was in knots and was over her face. She stunk of ash from fighting rage demons. Anders knelt in front of her and tried to catch her gaze. Nothing, she was empty. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.<em>

_"Hawke?" He spoke softly, trying not to frighten her if she hadn't noticed his presence._

_"I wasn't quick enough" She immediately replied, she looked up at him with those dead eyes through her hair. "It was all my fault". He noticed she hadn't cried yet, her eye-shadow was perfect._

_"It might be a good idea if you take your armour off," Anders was worried about her health more than anything, once her mother had passed in her arms she stormed off in to the shadows of low town before he could check if she'd suffered any injuries. He moved her hair out of her eyes, to reveal the blood on her face, he scanned her body. Her clawed gauntlets were soaked in blood where she'd ripped out the throat of the Mage._  
><em>He saw a trail of blood which started from the front door to her, He saw no wounds however.<em>

_"Gamlen was here" She muttered, "He blames me for not being quick enough"_

_"He just wants someone to blame, it's not true Ingrid"_

_"Yes it is, I should have paid more attention to that Templar; Emeric, I should have kept an eye on mother" She began to tremble._

_"There's nothing you could have done" Anders raised his eyebrows, "I will miss her too"._

_"I wish you didn't come, I don't want you to see me like this"_

_"Don't be silly Hawke" He felt a lump in his throat, "I can't leave you on your own"_

_She made eye contact, a strained smile pulled on the corners of her lips._  
><em>"She was fond of you, she made me promise to keep you close in case something happened to any of us" she sniggered "Ironic... really..." Hawke looked away, she finally began to tear up.<em>

_Anders took her in to his arms as she began to sob._  
><em>"I know, it hurts" She rested her head on his chest and just cried for hours...<em>

* * *

><p>Anders mind was clouded, he was giving himself as much hope as he could that they would be together some day. Before he sat back down beside her, he remembered that he still had his staff on his back. He really was tired to forget something like that. As he took it from his back and placed it upwards leaning against the wall, his arm created a shadow over Hawke.<p>

As Anders sat down he noticed her wince, his shadows must have woken her slightly. A smile came to his features as he moved closer to her.

"Hawke?" He spoke softly. The grin soon changed as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. Anders took her hand and waited for the groans of pain to come from her.  
>She gasped deeply, her eyebrows rose.<p>

"Oh Maker" She muttered breathlessly before she arched her back and began to moan and squeak. She gripped his hand tightly.

"Ingrid" Anders moved her on to her side to relieve some of her pain. "You're safe now"  
>He attempted to cast another spell to minimise her pain, but it didn't seem to work. She was still tossing her arms around, trying to get up, she was in shock.<p>

"Hawke! Calm down, you're home" He pushed her down, making sure she didn't tear her wounds.

"No! I have to go back to them!" She exclaimed, resisting Ander's hold.  
>He then took her in to an embrace, at that moment she stopped screaming. Hawke was shaking and weeping in to his chest, still not realising where she was.<p>

"You're safe now" Anders whispered sweetly. He ran his hand through her long hair and held her close.  
>"Everything hurts Anders" Hawke wept.<p>

"I know, you'll be better very soon" He looked down at her and rose his eyebrows, then added "I'm so happy that you're going to be fine"  
>He laid her back down once her pulse had gone down, on to her side and let her rest.<p>

After a while she spoke.  
>"Can you... tell me what happened" She asked quietly.<p>

"Of course" He smiled and moved the sheets from her broken leg so he could tend to it. She hissed when he moved it slightly. "Now that's a bitch of a break" He uttered, trying to make her laugh.  
>A blue aura surrounded his hands as he began his handiwork.<br>"Do you remember the part were you threw the potion to Aveline and then disappeared?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Well, you stayed that way for 10 minutes. And unfortunately we misplaced you"  
>Hawke sat up slightly to look at him in disbelief but the pain shot her back down.<p>

"I remember that I thought I could cut at its legs while I was invisible to confuse it, but she was smarter than I thought. It scratched my back when ran from it, That's all I remember" She added restfully.

"It must have slammed you down and held you when we knocked it off the cliff, you have many bruises" Anders swallowed hard, "I'm sorry that this happened, its my fault for-"

"Anders, don't blame yourself" Hawke cut him off, "I should have worn thicker armour" She tried a smirk. "So what's the damage?" she added.  
>Even when she was very injured, she still managed to make him laugh even if a little.<p>

"A broken leg, slashed back, a cut to the bone on your arm and a cut cheek and a cut in your hand" he listed.

"And the things you've fixed?"

"Severed spinal nerves, ripped muscles, internal bleeding in your stomach, Bruising and a broken toe, I've also extracted poison" He looked blankly at her. She then came out with something he really didn't expect.

"Sweet" She grinned, "lets see Varric top that, shall we?"

"Ingrid.." He became serious and his expression was stern, "You died for a moment, you're lucky to be alive"  
>Hawke gulped, and remained silent for a little while as he healed her leg.<p>

Once he had finished she stretched out her limb and smiled sweetly,  
>"thank you, so much" Hawke croaked when he straightened his back.<br>"You're more than welcome" Anders replied taking her hand.  
>At first she hesitated but then felt as if it was right, she took it and held it firmly with a weak smile on her face.<p>

**(Things will get a little more exciting! Promise hehe! Please Review)**


	6. Conflict

Chapter 6

"You've got bags under you eyes" Hawke pointed out while watching him clean the room he'd made a mess of in the early hours of the morning.

"I've haven't had any sleep" Anders replied, blatantly trying to avoid her gaze.  
>Hawke sighed and then swung her legs to the side of her bed and sat up. Anders didn't seem to notice but she was about to try and prove a point.<p>

"Anders, you can get some sleep, i'll be OK" He shifted his gaze towards her, his eyebrows risen.

"I don't want my need for sleep to put you in danger of getting worse" He walked towards her and put her back in to bed.

"If you want someone to be here with me I can send for Fenris" She muttered, "I don't think that Bodahn would mind fetching him or tidying up the mess you made"

Anders' gaze had hardened, he hated it when she said her name. He felt as if he wasn't worth even being spoken about by Hawke, not even deserving of her thoughts. Why did she need him so much?  
>"I won't leave until he is here" They were honestly as worse as each other, incredibly stubborn.<br>Hawke sighed deeply about to lecture him but instead she winced slightly.

"I think my ribs maybe broken" Hawke looked up at him with helpless eyes.

"I need to rest before I do any more healing, or I could provoke Justice" He answered sorrowful, She had forgotten about that, Justice would almost always make an appearance when Anders had became Angry or overly fatigued, he especially had to watch out for it when he was working in his Clinic.

"Oh yeah, we don't want a staff in my chest or burns on my face too do we" Replied a quirky but concerned Hawke. "We have guest bedrooms off of the library, you can go now If you want"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, send Bodahn on your way there too if that's OK" She smiled sweetly,

"Alright then" Anders had finally given up and moved towards the door. "Take care, I'll be back soon".

"Thank you" Hawke called after him as he left.

_

The wounded Rogue felt utterly hopeless, she told herself that she had too many things to do than rest. Despite that fact that sleep was slowly claiming over her, she'd had told Bodahn to send up her Mabari for company and to contact Fenris.

Bouncing in to the room, was her loyal companion, Jasper. He jumped up on to her bed and nuzzled her face. Hawke grinned, and tried her best not to laugh. After a few minutes of searching around the room, he had settled down in front of her and curled up under her arm. She scratched behind his ear, talking to him as if he was a person.

"Anders told me that you was really concerned" He huffed in reply and pressed his face in to her hand, "Sorry to worry you boy"

The fade began to claim her, she started to fidget in to a seemly better position, trying to keep as much contact away from her wounds as possible. The Mabari watched her through sad eyes and whined for a short while until Hawke had fount a comfortable position. Her injuries left her so fatigued that she could go to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

"I honestly feel like there's something I have to do, Jasper" She exhaled gently, "the conflict between Orsino and Meredith will have to be put on a pause for now I suppose" Her speech became quieter after a while she rumbled, "I could do with a scotch with Isabella"  
>She finally drifted off in to the fade, with a slight smirk on her face...<p>

_

A shadow stood over Hawke. A huge sword strapped to his back, elven ears and clawed gauntlets.  
>He sighed deeply, placing a hand on upon his forehead, then through his white hair.<p>

"Look at what you've gotten yourself into Hawke" His dark eyebrows were risen, he tried to look pass her Injuries but it was all he could see. He turned around and composed himself while slipping off his Gauntlets. The elf desperately wanted to hold her but her Mabari appeared to protect her. Jasper never seemed to like him but still seemed to to be honourable and moved out of his way and laid on the floor.

Fenis felt odd thanking a dog but shook off the feeling, he sat next to Hawke and moved her head on to his stomach, she had a tendency to curl in to a ball when she slept, admirably adorable however she was too stricken to even do that.  
>He put his hand through her hair and brushed his fingers through it, Thoughts of getting her to have a bath crossed his mind to wash the grime of battle from her, but whether or not she could walk was something of a mystery to him. The elf narrowed his eyebrows to see a plaster across her cheek... He cursed quietly in Tevinter tongue, she'd hate to carry any scars from what has happened. Obviously He blamed the abomination for not tending to it, nevertheless he did expect much worse from what Bodahn had told him.<p>

Hours had passed. Fenris had kept himself occupied with a simple book. Hawke had taught him to read and write, putting them skills to use near her was a sign of respect in his eyes even if she was too deep into the Fade to even notice.

His long ears picked up the voice of the Mage that saved Hawke's life, he put the book down and shifted from under Hawke's head and moved towards the door.  
>He saw Anders peek in, a meter from the door which was ajar. The elf hastened out of the room and pushed the door behind him.<br>A glare was set on Anders, he gave him his trademark snares.  
>The two exchanged deathly looks between each other, Fenris almost growled at him.<p>

"Let me guess, you're not going to thank me?" Anders broke the painful silence with a loud whisper. "Even after I saved her life"

"It wouldn't have happened If you, the guard and the blood Mage actually looked out for her" Fenris' fists were clenched. "Venhedis! You were fighting a Damned high dragon, How didn't you think to even look?" He cursed

Anders sighed deeply and shook his head. "'What's done is done' right?" He Quoted the elf from when he asked about his relationship with Hawke and raised an eyebrow. "She's forgiven me"

Fenris gritted his teeth and moved forwards him, his expression spoke 'I'm going to kill you', but He grumbled. "Thank you for saving her" He didn't even look Anders in the eye as he said it.  
>Oh how much he wanted to slice his hand in to his chest and rip out the abomination's heart, He resisted for the poorly lady in the bed, he needed his healing to keep his love alive.<p>

"Tell me Fenris" Anders put his hand in his pockets and looked judgementally at the elf with the bad posture, "Why are you here? Didn't you leave her?"

Fenris looked daggers at him through the slit in his hair.  
>"It's none of your business Mage" He hissed, "Go heal her already"<p>

"Very well", he walked passed him and peeked in to Hawke's Room, despite being unsatisfied with the answer, There was nothing he liked more than attempting to break nerves, especially Fenris', so he could show Hawke how much of a monster he saw him as.

**((Thank you so much for the people who have unknowingly motivated me through this story so far with their reviews, favs and alerts =]. I know it's been dull this chapter, more is excitement to come! Thank you and please Review ))**


	7. Unwrap

**Chapter 7**

The look upon Hawke's tired features was priceless when they awoke her, Fenris' presence really seemed to brighten her day up. Something Anders really wasn't quite expecting. They had to wake her up because The healer was going to continue his work, and due to the fact that it was much more easier to keep an eye on her vitals while she was conscious.

Anders started on the cut on her face and arm. He used force magic to slice through the stitches and then healed it slowly, making it appear as if nothing happened.

The patient was sitting up, her legs were dangling from the edge of her bed, Fenris was knelt in front of her, watching her expression and to support her through the pain which was to come.  
>Anders sat on the bed behind her, Lyrium potions by his side.<p>

"Once I've reforged all the muscles in your back we'll have to call it a day" Anders told Hawke, "Lets get those bandages off"  
>Hawke held a sheet to her chest as Anders carefully unwrapped her.<p>

Fenris hated his dirty Mage hands on her, he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd violated Hawke while she was out cold. But the abomination had saved her life, it was unexpected of him to be appreciative of a Mage... even that said mage was possessed.

Blood ran to Hawke's cheeks, two pieces of man candy attending to her wounds, was this a dream? She looked down, hiding her face with her long hair. The Champion then winced as Anders peeled the large gauze from her back. Fenris moved to peek at the slashes. How in Andraste's grace was she alive? The slashes where deep and very close together. He concealed his gasp and then stole a glance from Anders.  
>His expression was sorrowful and he appeared to be in deep thought, as if he was planning a strategy.<p>

"Why can't you heal it faster like in battle?" Fenris asked bluntly.  
>Anders looked at him blankly and then sighed<p>

"I can't unless you want me to leave scaring" He sighed deeply, "especially with this type of wound"

"Right" Fenris muttered and sat back down, cross legged in front of Hawke. "You OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now lets do this before I die of embarrassment" She chuckled.

Anders nodded in reply and opened a bottle of Lyrium. He took a sip and shuddered at the taste.  
>His hands summoned a blue glow, the light danced around her chest.<br>Hawke winced and grabbed Fenris' arm, digging her nails in to him.

"Ah! I thought you was gonna' do the wounds! Not my ribs!" Hawke cursed in Ferelden tongue.

"Mind your language, you have a mouth like a toilet sometimes" Anders replied with a small smirk on his face.  
>Fenris watched as her ribs moved under her skin, he was disgusted yet fascinated by it at the same time. Hawke clutched the material of the sheet against her chest slightly harder. The grip on his arm became painful as her fingertips dug into his markings, but he decided to ignore it for her sake.<p>

Her heavy breathing slowed and Anders' hands moved to the side of her chest. Fenris picked a threatening glare as his hands moved and stared at him like (Ironically) a Hawk.  
>The Champion inhaled deeply, her eyes frantic.<p>

"Not much longer, hang in there" Anders reassured her.  
>Fenris' eyes rushed to Hawke, he felt stupidly helpless, he hated that he couldn't do anything.<p>

Hawke groaned in pain, starting to shake.  
>"Anders..!" She winced.<p>

He snatched his hands away and Hawke exhaled deeply in relief.  
>"I'm done" Anders muttered.<p>

"That's better, I can breathe properly again" Hawke smiled softly and whipped her hair from her face. Her smile was contagious, both of them conformed to her glow. "Right, next?" She was more than determined to get better.

"It should take around 5 hours to heal the muscle" Anders spoke, still grinning like a child.

Hawke looked back, with a rather disappointed scowl on her countenance.  
>"Really? That long?"<p>

"Yes, unfortunately, unless you want it to scar-"

"Just get on with it chuckles" Hawke interrupted.

"Just remember that you'll be able to have a bath once I'm done"

"Thank the maker, I must smell like a sweaty Qunari" She grinned softly, her personality truly was larger than life.

Fenris stood up, his soft gaze aimed at Hawke.  
>"If its going to take such a while, I don't want to overstay my welcome"<p>

"Oh, you sure? You're more than welcome to stay, I can have a bed arranged"

"No, it's fine" A smile tugged lightly at his lips, "You know how I prefer my own bed anyway"

"You are overly Polite Fenris" Hawke Frowned, upset about his departure.

"Always" He kissed her forehead right before he left, leaving Anders' eyes green with envy.

Hawke watched him leave with a longing expression. There was nothing more the Mage wanted than to have that gaze aimed at him. He sighed deeply and shook away the thought, maybe there wasn't much hope. Maybe she wasn't interested.

"Right" Anders muttered, "Lay on your front, and i'll get started"

Hawke nodded and Obeyed, still clutching the cloth close to her chest, keeping her dignity in tact. She struggled in trying to lower herself down on to the bed, Anders helped her down, his eyes scanning the horrific wound.  
>"It might be a good idea to go to Sleep" Anders suggested.<p>

"We'll have to see, if this is anything as painful as getting a Tattoo, or being used as a source of blood magic then I'm not going to get any sleep what so ever".

"Want me to send you to sleep?" The Mage suggested.

"No, I don't really want to be the victim of entropy magic thank you very much" Hawke muttered.

"Very well"

Anders was stood over her, his hands beginning to summon a mesmerising turquoise light. He held his fingers over her wound and they danced slowly over the cuts.  
>He watched Hawke wince and grab for the sheet below her hands. The Mage gulped and went to work...<p>

* * *

><p>Hour after Hour past of Hawke moaning in pain. Anders kept encouraging her, 'just one more hour' he lied. Re-forging muscle was much more difficult than bones or skin, it was like an art form especially if the healer wanted to return her exactly back to what she was. The circle in Ferelden used to commend him for his healing talents, however, when he attempted escape, praise immediately stopped. The Templars enjoyed stamping on the pride of potential apostates.<p>

Anders was close to tying together the last strands of muscle, where Hawke twitched really awkwardly, making him loose focus.

"Sorry" Hawke muttered, her speech was muffled since she'd hidden her face in to the pillows. She was dripping with sweat. There wasn't really anything he could cool her down with, all the windows were open wide.

"I'm almost finished, you can have a bath after" Anders spoke softly, trying to cheer her up, even if it was only a little.

Hawke simply groaned, presuming it was a 'Ok', the Mage continued his 'master piece',

**((Thank you for reading this far, inspiration has stuck! Have no fear****))**


	8. Closer

Chapter 8

A silence had occupied it's self on Anders' lips. He walked back and forth in the Room that Hawke had lent him for his stay at her Estate while he nursed her back to health.  
>He had finished bounding her muscles back together. The Champion was finally getting her well earned bath.<p>

Orana, the Elven ex slave was giving a helping hand since the Rogue's saviour was male, restrictions and customs were the elf's speciality. She forcibly 'insisted' that She would be the one to take over Hawke's care for the rest of the evening.

Anders could not dismiss the image of Hawke struggling to her feet, refusing help once he had finished. She had attempted to stretch her muscles, in her arms and legs. As if she was preparing for exercise. Hawke winced at the pain in her back but dismissed it.

Watching her body move between the torn skin was horrific... There was nothing more Anders wanted than to make her better, even if Justice was telling him otherwise.

The Mage sat on the bed, it was incredibly more comfortable that the cot that he was used to.  
>Sighing deeply he laid back and stretched, laying his mind to rest. <p>

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh came from Hawke's mouth, her wound was re bandaged. The white material covered from under her arm pits, to just above her pelvis. It was still a struggle to move but she felt that she would still be confident in a fight. The Champion was named so for a reason.<p>

She had the capability to dress herself in her finery and the black shorts that she was particularly fond of, with the top slightly loosened and was lacking the belt.

Hawke rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a knife. She slipped in in to her boot, as a precaution. Being a refugee in Kirwall all those years ago had engulfed her in to a state of paranoia and becoming a noble had made it worse. She had enemies. Especially since she'd made her Anti-Circle views clear to Knight Commander Meredith.

Her wet hair clung to her face as she fastened her boots. When she looked back up, there stood Anders. She stared blankly at him for a fleeting moment between the slits in her damp, Ashen locks.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there" She muttered, grabbing the edge of her dresser and attempted to pull herself up. Naturally, Anders came to her aid and helped her up. "Thank you" She beamed.

"You're welcome" He copied her smile, sheepishly, "How are you feeling?" He met her gaze.

"A lot better" Hawke turned away from him and moved towards her fire place, the wood crackled and gave a particular orange glow to the room. "It was all the bath's work" She grinned and looked back at him.

Anders mused, "I'm glad I was able to help".

"Anders," Hawke looked at him with a sweet smile and crossed her arms, "I uh... Haven't been able to really Thank you, for everything you've done for me over the past few days, Honestly-" Her Smile turned sad and her eyes down-turned to the floor, "I Would not be standing here talking to you if it wasn't for you"

When she looked back up, she noticed that he had came closer. His hand was on her arm, his thumb stroking her.

"I owe you, i'll repay you one day, I promise" She muttered, looking up at him. Her emerald eyes met his Amber orbs.

"There is no need", He replied, His other hand moved to her cheek, He stroked it gently. "I would do more to keep you alive, It would Kill me to loose you"

"You aren't going to loose me" Hawke immediately let slip.  
>Her eyes widened, realising that he had pulled her in to an embrace and was pressing his lips against hers.<br>Her heart skipped a beat, a million thoughts rushed through her mind at once.

She kissed him back, The sensation in her stomach got the best of her.

Anders held her close, holding her gently yet firm. It was like he didn't want to ever let go.

A realisation came over Hawke however, she stopped and pulled her lips in to a thin line. The Mage placed his forehead against hers, still holding her close. His eyes opened, looking in to her closed lids. Her expression was hard to read, as if she was calculating what had just Happened.

Thoughts of how slim she had gotten, came to Anders mind. He stroked her twig like arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Hawke...?" Anders grumbled.

"I-" She gulped and opened her eyes, "I'm sorry" Her expression was sad as she watched him pull away from her, his hands clenched by his side. Hawke watched his expression turn cold, as if he was talking to a Templar. "I cannot do this Anders" She muttered.

"After all i've done for you, you're still adamant in chasing that ignorant-" Anders' Nasty reply was cut off.

"It's not that" Hawke expression was plagued by guilt. "I just cannot ruin our friendship"

Anders sneered, "He is a beast,"

"Don't Call him that" Hawke raised her voice,

"He has played on your desires, hurt you too many times" He turned away from her, about to storm off. "It's not right".

"Anders-" She grabbed his wrist to stop him, She felt the Magic brewing inside of him, almost predicting what was going to happen next. Hawke was felt it before when Bethany threw her first fire ball at Carver, while she was holding her hand when they were young.

His head snapped towards her, his eyes glowing blue, energy cracked through the creases in his skin. Hawke let go of his wrist as it became as cold as ice.

"Anders...!" She took A step back. "Calm down!"

He Raised his hand before her.

**(Took a while to finish this one, i added more to it everyday. Thank you so much for reading this far! Please Review/alert/fav. You have no idea how much the support means to me!)**


	9. Stubborn

Chapter 9

The atmosphere was tense and freezing. Hawke could feel her heart beat in her throat, goose bumps and hair raised on her skin. Her eyes were intent on watching this abomination's every move. This fleeting moment weighed down on her heart. She will have to do something if he moved even an inch.

His other hand moved behind him, clenching on to his staff.

"Anders... no" Hawke breathed.

The Mage whipped his staff in front of him, just to have it slapped out of his hand.

Hawke Then swiftly forced him down by hitting the bottom part of her palm on to a part of his chest, knocking his breath from his lungs, then crouched in anticipation. She jumped up as he was falling, above him, twisting around and pulling out the dagger in her boot while in the air.

When he landed on his back, his hands fell above his head, where Hawke's boots landed.

The dagger was put upon his throat.

"Calm the fuck down" Hawke sneered as his put her free hand on his Collar bone and gripped tightly to keep him down.

She was breathing heavily, the feeling of having to deal with a friend when they were possessed like that was awful, hurting him was Awful, being wounded at the same time was worse. Her heart was racing, yet she felt lighter.  
>The pain in her back was easily dismissed, the adrenaline was pumping, helping her forget.<p>

Her hair moved in front of her face and she looked down at him. The white locks were long enough that they tickled Anders' cheek. The magic that seeped through his skin began to fade, and his eyes dimmed.

"Ingrid-" Anders breathed.

"Shut up" Hawke snapped in reply, Her dagger did not move away, but closer. Anders was afraid to even clear his throat. "You forced me to put a Knife to your neck, you will not call me by my first name"

Anders stared in to her eyes his expression was ridden with guilt.

"I'm so sorry" He apologised from the depth of his heart, yet It simply went over Hawke's head.

"Just... Just go" Hawke stood up and stepped from his hands, the relief that came with not having a blade to his neck was great.

Anders got to his feet, with one hand on his neck. He thought to ask if she wanted him back there in the morning, but left it, He needed to leave.

"Sorry Hawke" He muttered before picking up his staff.

Anders made his way towards the door, taking a last glimpse of the back of her head, he left.

Hawke sniffed and held her arms, looking up to the ceiling. She cursed to herself in Ferelden and sighed deeply, tightly holding the dagger in her hand. The sudden extensive movement had taken its toll, the pain in her back returned. She winced and hissed the pain away.

She made her way towards the Fire place and stopped to look out the door for a few seconds, watching Anders storm towards the door.

There was shouting on the other side of the front door, Her eyebrows narrowed in curiosity as she Sauntered towards the balcony, The Hawke's eyes was glaring at the doorway, a feeling at the back of her mind told her to prepare. The rage from the Mage's actions was showing on her countenance still.

Anders stopped before the door and looked back at Hawke, his eyebrows knitted together.

There was loud crashes behind the door until an arrow was shot in to the wood, the tip of the weapon was sharp, and defiantly recognisable. Blood seeped from under the door.

"Bianca?" Hawke muttered.

The arrow was pulled from the door before it was kicked open.

"Hawke!" A raspy voice shouted, it belonged to the Charismatic Dwarf, Varric. However he didn't seem to be there to share Stories or play cards with the Mabari. "Thank the ancestors you're OK"

She forced a smile but then noticed the bloody mess that was on the other side of the door.

"What's going on Varric?" She asked, putting away her dagger in her sleeve.

"The Coterie has been given a job to assassinate You" He indicated to the body by the door, "He was one of your would be killers"

"That's not exactly new news Varric" Spoke Anders, Crossing his arms.

"It was assigned by Templars Because they don't want you to go after them"

"Why would I go after them, other than to get Bethany out of the Circle" Hawke Asked while making her way down the stairs.

"They have Fenris"

A feeling of denial over came Hawke. A Troubled expression was displayed on her features.

"Where?" Her fists clenched.

"I have it on good authority that they've taken him to the Old Lyrium Smuggling tunnels" Varric replied.

"You're not thinking of finding him right now, are you?" Anders spoke, his eyebrows narrowed, There was that determined look on her face, the same one right before she had duelled the Arishok. "And you are".

"Finish healing me Anders, Now" Hawke Demanded.

"What? No! You'll scar!"

"He might be dead if I don't find him in time!" Came her loud out burst.

"Hawke, we can handle it" Varric tried to console her, it was obviously wasn't going to work. She was stubborn.

"I don't want to be late like I was with mother!"

There was an awkward silence, Hawke had never gotten over her mothers death. Evident in her dusty untouched room.

"Aveline can order the guard to go and do it" Varric added eventually.

"No offence to Aveline, but I think we all know that the guard will be useless, come on Anders"

"Once I do what you want me to, I cannot undo it" the Mage spoke, hoping she'll change her mind.

"Fine then, i'll go anyway" Hawke stormed up the stairs and in to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Woah, what did you do to piss her off this much Blondie?" Varric scoffed, crossing his arms. "I haven't seen her this mad since Bartrand trapped us in the deep roads".

Anders sighed deeply and put a hand through his hair in thought.  
>"I'm not sure" he lied, following Hawke's steps.<p>

"So should I tell Aveline, Daisy and Rivaini?" Varric requested.

"It might be a good idea" Anders nodded, "Don't tell Sebastian, he'll just defend the Templars".

"Got Cha'"

**(I've been really excited to share this chapter with you, i'm happy I managed to put this in text in the way I wanted it! It was Stuck in my mind for almost a month. Thank you for reading, i Love you guys x)**


	10. Cheshire

Chapter 10

Rain was beating down on to the window panes, it was rare for the constant hot climate of Kirkwall. The Champion moved frantically with the rapid hard sounds of the liquid tears of the maker.

She pulled out her iconic Armour from the wardrobe and pulled off her finery till she was in just her underwear. The bandages still clung to her chest. Her breathing was heavy, and her attempt to stay calm didn't appear to be very effective.

Anders stood and watched her with pity by the door, as she rushed from corner to corner.

"Hawke?" He spoke softly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If he dies and i'm not there, i'll blame everyone" She replied, struggling to pull her leggings up to her hips.

"He won't die Hawke, You know he won't" In an attempt to console her, he had to praise Fenris against his will. "You've seen him fight, The chances are that the information is wrong is likely".

"I will not risk it" She muttered in reply. Hawke took out one of her leather long sleeved tops, a black one that Anders had never seen her wear. It was as if she on auto pilot, not even thinking what she was doing, colour cordination wasn't on her agenda. She then Made eye contact. "Heal me" She demanded, clutching her top in her arms.

Ander's eyebrows rose, he sighed deeply.

"Are you definitely sure?"

"Ever since we left home, to Ostagar, i have been prepared to get hurt, and even die" She muttered, smiling to herself a little. "Carver was so determined to get scars and even the taint. We were raised to expect pain"

"It will hurt, And i'm not going to sugar coat it for you"

"I know" Hawke eyes down-turned, "As much as when Isabella almost lost her arm or when Sebastian had his neck slit?"

"Worse" Anders Replied, "Your nerves will need to be reforged and I will need to stretch the skin since yours was ripped off instead of cut and we don't have any time for me to create new skin"

Hawke nodded and then turned around.

"Do it".

* * *

><p>The Captain of the Guard. The title was still significantly strange to the Tall Red Head, and rung a little hollow to her. However the respectful nods and bows to her Fellow Guards men convinced her and made her sure of herself as she walked through high town. Sauntering beside her was the Pirate.<p>

As she walked the Tanned skinned Rivaini was fixing the bandanna which was around her raven hair.

"So what does Hawke want us for?" She mused to the Dwarf walking in front of her.

"She wants us to go with her to the Lyrium Smuggling Tunnels" Varric replied, looking back at her.

"Right, what for?"

"Fenris has gone missing" He told her.

"Fenris?" Aveline muttered startled, "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. The Coterie and now i think the Crows, have received an assassination contract for Hawke's head, so she won't go after the Templars and their Prisoner. They described him as a white haired elf And that said elf is not at his mansion"

"I hope Hawke Knows that my Guard can Take care of this" Aveline Stated, appearing slightly disappointed.

"You know Hawke, Big Girl. She's as stubborn as a Mule" Isabella grinned.

"Too stubborn to die to" Varric grinned, remembering her Duel with the Arishock.

"You should have seen what that Dragon had done to her, The Arishock was nothing compared to that Damage" Aveline added.

"Woah, Honestly? But the Arishock ran her through" Isabella gasped.

They came to her door. It crossed Varric mind that the blood and body that he left had been taken care of rather nicely.

The door knob seemed to turn Awkwardly. It opened with Sandal behind it. His eyes almost screamed sadness.

"Hello Sandal" Aveline beamed, "is Hawke still there?"

He nodded slowly and moved to let them in.

"Stop the shouting" He muttered as they moved in to the hallway.

"What shouting?" Varric asked, cocking an eyebrow.

It became apparent what he meant. Wretched screams, coming from Hawke's Bedroom.

"What's going on?" Aveline spoke, reaching for her sword. But her hand was taken in Isabellas.

"Calm down, she's either Getting 'speed healed', or... Anders is giving her one hell of an orgasm" She grinned as she spoke. Varric scoffed.

Aveline narrowed her eyebrows, her mouth dropped open and then snatched her hand from her.

"Shut up Whore" She sneered.

"It's true, Sex with Mages is the best sex, by far. They-" The glare Aveline was giving her a friendly message to shut the hell up, or her fist will do it for her.  
>Varric giggled to him self.<p>

The Cheshire grin Isabella wore didn't falter.  
>"I'm going to go check" She mused, And walked with a skip in her step towards the stairs.<p>

The Pirate pushed the door slightly ajar, and stole a peek.

Hawke was on her knees, her back arched and neck back. A blue violent light surrounded her and Ander's raised hands and staff. A pained expression was upon his features, as he blocked out her screaming.

Isabella Pushed the door open and walked in quietly. Her eyes darting between Anders and Hawke.  
>Anders looked back at her, but then put his head down, in concentration. He pushed his arms out further, sending a surge of healing energy in to Hawke. Her screams became more like whines.<p>

Isabella could hear the gruesome sound of flesh on Hawke's back Stretch over the wound, bonding itself back together. If she didn't know better, the pirate would think it was blood magic since it did such a painful thing.

The magic began to fade and Hawke dropped down on to her hands and knees. She was still. The pirate went to her aid and placed her hands on her shoulders, in front of her, crouched down.

"Hawke?"

Anders looked away as the Champion began to bob back and forth very slightly. He moved towards the door.

"She'll be ok to fight today" Anders stated emotionlessly.

Isabella glared back at him, about to shout and scream for what he had done, but then she remembered back to when she asked the same from him once and kept her lips sealed.

((I've edited and reposted this chapter because i wasn't very happy with it. I've added to it and corrected the vast majority of my mistakes. Thank you guys!))


End file.
